fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalt Cavornia
Cobalt Cavornia is a subspecies of the Cavornia that dwells in a wider variety of regions. It retains grasscutter-esque claws over excavator-esque claws and is vastly different to the normal Cavornia. Physiology It is predominantly similar appearance-wise to the standard Cavornia. Although retains grasscutter-esque claws instead, a white and silver body, a tail that has a multitude of barbed spikes around it and a cobalt carapace. Behavior Cobalt Cavornia retains the aggression of the standard counterpart but doubled, using its functioning grasscutter claws to cut through prey and opponents like a boiling hot knife through butter. Has been known to cut through entire forests, causing mass deforestation. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Basarios/Gravios (grinds into their shells wide open to get at the meat within) Arch-Rivals: Other predators equal to it, Cavornia Tracks Tracks: Cobalt Paired Prints, Steel Shells, Scuttled Marks, Metallic White Fur Specific Locale Interactions * If within a forested location, it will cut down trees and make them fall onto the hunter, this also sends debris all across the map. * Scrapes claws against the crystals within the elder's recess. * Has been witnessed having tussles with the regular Cavornia. Cutscenes None Abilities Retains similar abilities as Cavornia except it retains grasscutter-esque claws that can shred through the HP of the player alongside has shown much more agility than the regular counterpart due to its smaller size. It has access to a ton of combo attacks aswell. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its hairs will start to shine a light blue, its cobalt parts starts to glimmer and its eyes will start glowing a bright blood red. *Tired State: Its hairs will turn black and its eyes will shine a white colour. Mounts Same mount animation as the regular Cavornia. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range Inhabits a wide variety of areas compared to the normal Cavornia, this includes marshes, forests, swamps, high altitude regions and even has been sighted in volcanic regions with its normal counterpart. It is considered invasive in forested regions due to the damage it does to the environment. *Ecological Niche Higher in the food chain than its predecessor, its retainment of undrea combined with its claws, grinding like a functioning grasscutter allows for the Temnoceran to deal serious damage to any opponent that crosses paths with it. This especially goes for unarmoured monsters. A favoured prey is switched from Shogun Ceanataur to a wider variety of monsters such as Basarios, Gravios, Pariapuria, Yian Garuga, Rathian and other standard wyverns that are less capable of defending themselves from the Temnoceran. *Biological Adaptations Its grasscutter claws allows it to dig into the ground, cut down covering foilage and slice up foes and prey with extreme ease, its stinger doesn't retain the poison components of its normal counterpart, instead relaying a paralytic toxin that immobilises its prey. *Behavior Cobalt Cavornia retains the aggression of the standard counterpart but doubled, using its functioning grasscutter claws to cut through prey and opponents like a boiling hot knife through butter. Has been known to cut through entire forests, causing mass deforestation. New Attacks Retains many of the standard attacks that the regular Cavornia has. This lists the new exclusive ones. Note: When getting hit by its claws, it doesn't trip you, sending you in the air or sends you across the map, it functions similarly to a minion monster move that only slightly flinches the hunter, the main difference being that the damage is much larger and is continous, this can easily bring the hunters health straight to 0 from 150 if they're standing still. Slash Swipe: It swipes its claws as its grinding, dealing continous damage. Inflicts Bleeding. Slow Slash Swipe: Does the Slash Swipe but its much slower, able to deal even more continous damage. Inflicts Bleeding. Triple Slash Swipe: Does the Slash Swipe three times in a row. Inflicts Bleeding. Silver Spit: It spits a glob of silver goo that has a large radius when it hits the ground. Inflicts Undrea. Silver Multi-Spit: Spits multiple globs that home in on hunters. Inflicts Undrea. Silver Combo Spit: Does a 360 spin that is similar to Shogun Ceanataur's 360 move and then spits globs of silver goo in a circular fashion. Instant Dig: It drills into the ground and instantly digs down, being near the radius of this does continous damage. Inflicts Stun. Surprise Launch: It launches from upwards and then proceeds to turn around and sting the hunter. This attack has extreme accuracy. Inflicts Paralysis. Hipcheck: Retains the hipcheck that HC Akura Vashimu has. Surprise Tail Sting: Tail pops out and stings in a cicular fashion 6 times before going back into the ground. Inflicts Paralysis. Razor Hide Backslice: It turns around as its grinding its claws and then twirls around in a break-dance fashion, similarly to Kamu Orugaron's break-dance move. Deals a ton of continous damage. Inflicts Bleeding. Homing Sting: Aims its stinger at a targeted hunter and then stings them, it walks forwards or backwards swiftly if a hunter is not around its radius. Inflicts Paralysis. The accuracy of this attack is unrivalled by any other monster attack. Six Way Sting: It stings in front of it, two times to the left and right front side of it, then left and right behind it and directly behind it, hitting anyone within the radius. Inflicts Paralysis. This is similar to the Borg Camlann's move of a similar description from God Eater. Leap Slash: It leaps incredibly far as its slashing. Deals high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Charge Grind: It places its claws in front of it, grinds the claws and then charges at a targeted hunter, sending rock debris all across the map, Inflicting Stun to anyone withing the radius, the charged hunter will be inflicted with Bleeding if hit by the charge. Rockalanche Grind Galore: It sticks both its claws deep into the ground and then grinds them and turns them around, sending debris in a 360 degrees angle, Inflicts Stun to everyone hit. Super Slam: It does the continous slam attack that HC Shogun Ceanataur retains. Paralytic AOE: It squeezes a paralytic bubble from its stinger and then slams it onto the ground to unleash a massive AOE of paralysis. Inflicts Paralysis if any hunter is caught in the radius. Slash Paralytic AOE Slam Cut Combo: It slashes in a 360 degrees angle, stunning hunters caught in the radius, unleashes a paralytic AOE from its tail that paralyses the hunters within the radius, then it slams its claws into the ground and then grinds them. This attack can OHKO entire teams. Rage Mode Note: Everytime in rage mode, it will leak silver saliva on both of its claws, it cn no longer grind like a chainsaw and is now in a firm grip of hardened silver, you now bounce off its claws even with purple sharpness, every claw attack now inflicts both bleeding and undrea, but it no longer deals continous damage to the hunter, now only dealing the standard hit that sends hunters back. Silver Claws: Folds both its claws to sting at a targeted hunter and then spins a 360 degrees angle, and then proceeds to slash to the left and slash to the right. Inflicts Bleeding and Undrea. Silver Slam: It rears both claws upwards and then slams the ground that unleashes a massive AOE that inflicts Quake and then proceeds to do the faster equivalent of the Shogun Ceanataur hug attack, it turns around instantly when it proceeds to target the hunter again or another hunter. Inflicts Bleeding and Undrea. Silver Sting: It folds both its claws and then unleashes a paralytic AOE from its tail, it then spins in a 360 degrees angle like a beyblade: homes in on a hunter while doing this. Getting hit by this Inflicts Paralysis, Bleeding and Undrea. Dehumanisation: It roars incredibly loudly and then slams its left claw in one position and then its right claw into another position, its claws start to vibrate before the metal is completely broken, the parts of the silver spread out everywhere which can deal damage, it can curls its legs and tail in a ball position and proceeds to spin in a beyblade fashion as its claws are grinding like a chainsaw, it targets a hunter while doing this and proceeds to home in on them as its spinning, the hunter takes insanely high continous damage if caught within the spin radius: almost OHKO-ing. Always does this to get out of Rage Mode. Deforestation: Area with Trees Only Same as the dehumanisation attack except the trees will be cut down during this if the trees are within the spin radius, the trees then fall on hunters and can instant OHKO them. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (can't be flashed) Slinger Ammo Drops thorn pods casually that can be used against it. Equipment W.I.P Carves Turf War Cavornia vs Cobalt Cavornia N/A Quests G-Rank Notes * Link to the regular counterpart is here: https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Cavornia * It is slightly smaller than the regular Cavornia but is much more dangerous and harder to take down. * Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Its roar is also slightly different to the normal counterparts roar, with a layer of synth and metal sounds that goes with the roar. * Cavornia is a monster from Dinoman0310 who allowed TheElusiveOne to create a subspecies of the standard counterpart. * It was originally gonna be a frost counterpart of Cavornia that still retained the excavator claws, this was scrapped due to it being incredibly unoriginal. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Metal Element Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster